


The Wolvish Elf and Santa Bear

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Santa Thongs vs. Elf Jockstraps [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Christmas Smut, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Jock Straps, Large Cock, Leather, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Restraints, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spanking, Underwear Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Shameless Smut of Jon and Tormund having kinky early morning after Christmas sex and enjoying some of the new gifts Tormund bought.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Santa Thongs vs. Elf Jockstraps [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/375440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	The Wolvish Elf and Santa Bear

Jon was having the most amazing sex dream, about being rimmed within an inch of his life with a humongous tongue, a thick beard scratching between his cheeks and leaving trails along his skin. His brain slowly swam to consciousness as he realized it wasn’t a dream at all.

A long, guttural moan slipped out unbidden and he heard a hearty laugh from behind him. Jon whined as the tongue stopped laving at his quivering hole. A large hand slapped his cheek hard and Jon grunted, biting at the pillow as he felt his cock throb uselessly between his legs, trapped as it was in the cage Tormund had him sleep in.

“So, my little crow is finally awake? Or should I say little elf?” Tormund spoke softly, but there was still gravel in his voice. Before Jon could answer the tongue was back at his hole and his eyes rolled back. It took a few moments for him to parse out what Tormund was saying before he got it.

“Elf… Because of the jockstrap you bought me?” He asked, squirming as he then realized that there were now underwear on him where he’d been naked when he went to bed. Tormund made sure of that when he fucked him senseless last night. Jon was certain the headboard was going to break with how it banged into the wall. A sharp snap against his left ass cheek made him realize that Tormund had slid the underwear onto him as he slept.

Tormund gives a few more broad strokes over Jon’s hole before another laugh erupts from the larger man and he leans back on his knees. “Aye, I put them on you. Thought you’d enjoy a little late Christmas present.”

“Mhm,” Jon moaned in agreement, rocking his ass back, arching his spine to give his boyfriend the perfect view. “Are you wearing yours?”

“I am. Not that I can say it fits that well. Of course, you know first hand how hard it is to control this mighty cock.” Tormund laughs again, turning it into a nearly Santa like jolly one at the tail end and Jon stares over his shoulder at the man.

Tormund is naked save for the Santa thong he’d bought, part of a set with what Jon was wearing now and the chain around his neck holding Jon’s key. However, Tormund’s rather ample endowment meant that his balls, nearly the size of grapefruits hung out of either side of the thong, and his cock was nearly bursting at the seams. It made Jon’s mouth water, even if he’d just been impaled on that monster of a cock last night, his hole was already itching to be filled by it again.

Jon had never thought of himself as a size queen until he started dating Tormund. Really, he had barely even explored the idea of being interested in men, but he’d always figured when he did get with a man he’d be the one in charge and doing the fucking. Of course Tormund had made the first move, had romanced Jon, bought him a drink and took the lead. Half an hour later Jon was on his knees in the Nights Watch bathroom, struggling to give Tormund head in the grimy floor and darting his eyes towards the door to make sure no other club patrons, especially his friend Sam, came in and saw them.

A few weeks of dating and Jon had been rimmed, fingered and opened with dildos of increasing size, but still Tormund wouldn’t fuck him. He’d made Jon wear plugs, an entire training set the man bought for him, telling him he’d be thankful since Tormund was so prodigiously endowed. Finally on their one month anniversary Tormund had taken him to bed and Jon was thankful for all the training he;d been given because he still felt like a train had run through his ass afterwards.

It was the best sex of his life though.

After that Tormund had gotten Jon into increasingly more kinky shit until now they’d been together over a year and Tor had locked his cock up, was regularly dicking him down, got Jon to call him Daddy, and had even fucked Jon in public at the sex club they now frequented.

“Daddy...” Jon whined, rocking his ass back once more to get Tormund’s attention. “I need you.”

Tormund smirked behind that massive beard, his hands gripped Jon’s ass cheeks, spreading them wide as he spit on his hole and got Jon moaning again. “I know little elf, but Santa has got to get you ready. Can’t go down that chimney just yet.”

“Daddy!” Jon groaned as a slap hit his ass, “Santa,” he corrected, “please I’m ready. You’ve been rimming me for a while haven’t you?”

“How about Santa makes you a deal?” Tormund mused, running his hands over Jon’s pert behind, watching the skin slowly returning to it’s perfect paleness after the pink from the spanking washed out.

Jon nodded, ready to agree to anything. “Whatever you want Santa Daddy...”

That got enough chuckle from his boyfriend. “Alright, I’ll fuck you, if you can stay still while I get you tied down.”

Jon again nodded, whimpering a soft “yes Sir.”

“Good boy. My precious little wolf,” Tormund whispered, leaning into to kiss up Jon’s shoulders, nipping at his ear before he opened the bedside table drawer and grabbed something. Jon felt something breaching him before his hole clamped down around it, a plug he guessed. It thrummed to life and he moaned wantonly. “Now stay still or I’ll just leave that in you and jerk off over your ass instead of fucking you.”

By now Jon was used to Tormund’s antics. The man enjoyed being in charge, enjoyed Jon submitting eagerly to him and following what he said, especially if it was hard for Jon to do like now, as the vibrations grew higher and all he wanted to do was grind his caged dick into the covers or buck back against Tormund.

Tormund took his sweet time, tormenting Jon with the vibrating plug nearly on it’s highest setting as he went and grabbed the restraints. First his wrists, a leather cuff around both that linked together behind the wooden bars of the headboard. Next leather ankle cuffs on either leg, a chain tethering him to the posters at the bottom of the bed, keeping his legs spread apart and fully on display.

“Open up,” Tormund said and Jon did obediently, feeling the bit gag slide between his teeth then fasten around the back of his head. He felt the plug amp up and knew it had to be at the highest setting now, his ass wiggled a bit unable to help himself and moments later a loud thwack sounded through the room as Tormund spanked him hard. He kept doing it, alternating cheeks as Jon nearly choked on his arousal, gagged, completely immobile and completely at Tormund’s mercy.

“You know, I think I’m a bit hungry. Didn’t you make those gingerbread cookies I like?” Tormund asked and Jon could barely concentrate to nod back. “Good, good, I’ll go grab some, be back in a few.” Jon made a small noise of protest, but Tormund was already gone.

Counting the moments without him was almost interminable when he was like this, but he knew that was the point, to drag it out, to remind Jon of his place, to get him so amped up he’d do anything just to be fucked raw and bred and he couldn’t deny he loved it. Loved that Tormund knew just how to break him and put him back together, how far he could drag it on. As if on cue, fifteen minutes later, just about when Jon was at his rope’s end and a moaning mess, Tormund returned.

“Sorry, got a bit carried away,” Tor said, sitting on the bed and Jon instantly knew the man was naked as he felt his heavy cock slap on his ass. Tor let it slide between Jon’s cheeks, probably enjoying the vibrations from the plug, reminding Jon just how much was about to be in him, how far up Tormund filled him. “Stay still,” he said when Jon shuddered. Something was place don Jon’ back and ass and he had to use every last ounce of strength not to wriggle or shake as the vibrations were pulsing over his prostate and making him want to scream.

He realized after a moment Tormund had left a cookie on his ass and had his egg nog resting on Jon’s strong back muscles. Thankfully he soon finished and wiped his hands, and then the plug was turned off and pulled out. Droplets of eggnog must still be in Tormund’s beard because Jon felt wetness against his cheeks as the older man ate him out once more. Three fingers probed inside him, avoiding his spot and scissoring him open one last time before the slick head of Tormund’s cock replaced them at Jon’s hole.

The man drove in long and slow until he was buried to the hilt. He let it sit there, enjoying the way Jon fluttered around him, Jon’s eyes rolling back in his head as the stretch left him breathless. The gag was lessened and tossed to the side, Jon’s jaw going slack with it’s absence.

“I want to hear you little elf,” Tormund growled, wrapping his hands in Jon’s curls, gathering his hair in his grip and yanking on it to pill Jon’s neck up and back, a favorite tactic of his. Jon was mewling and panting as Tormund slowly dragged his cock out of him before slamming back in.

Jon cried out, unable to do anything but take what Tormund gave, his present as the man said, and nearly cried from how good it felt. Tormund started to speed up and Jon worried he might break, but the man knew his limits, knew how to take him to the edge and keep him there. Jon had been in the cage for the entire month of December and Tormund was working on getting him to cum with it on from being fucked, and Jon had the fleeting thought that with how keyed up his body was, with how wet the elf jock was from his own useless leaking, this might be the day.

Tormund was ramping up, really dicking down Jon good and hard. The bed creaked, hitting the wall with a steady thumping rhythm that reminded Jon of that first night in the club once more. The hand in his hair yanked harder and he moaned, nearly delirious with pleasure.

“Want Santa to cum down your chimney, leave you a nice, big, fat present?”

“Yes, yes, dear God yes please Tormund, Daddy, Santa, Tor, please! Fuck me!”

“That’s what I thought you’d say, naughty boy. Good thing Santa knows hot to deal with boys on the naughty list.” Tormund gave another laugh before he started spanking Jon with every thrust. It was too much, the words he said, the bondage, the cage, the girth dragging against his spot, the spanking, just everything about this big, beautiful man that had captured his heart as much as he’d currently captured his body.

Jon came with a cry, sobbing at the pleasure-pain of it, feeling his cock oozing through the bars of the cage. He could hear Tormund cursing loudly, no doubt from how Jon became impossibly tighter during his orgasm. It must have dragged the man over the edge because a few hammering thrusts later and Tormund was stilling and shouting as he came into Jon’s hole, breeding him and leaving him perfectly sated in every way.

For a little while Jon drifted off, floating in the hazy afterglow. When he came back around, albeit only partially, Tormund was cuddling him from behind and he could feel they were both naked now, could see the red thong and green and white jockstrap, soiled as they were, sitting on the floor in a heap. His boyfriend was rubbing his wrists slowly with lotion, nuzzling his neck and whispering sweet nothings to him.

“Sleep little wolf. I’m going to take care of you, then I’ll make some breakfast for us both.”

Jon nodded, resting back against the man’s broad, hairy chest, feeling that scraggly beard tickling the nape of his neck, swaddled in warmth and love and let his breathing calm and steady until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless smut and idc, been meaning to do something for Jonmund for awhile and this came up for the annual series so...
> 
> As always a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
